Drabbles
by klaineismylife
Summary: Klaine Fluff, just a few ideas that came to me. Probably posted on Tumblr too. Enjoy and Prompts welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Original prompt: Klaine and fluffy morning cuddles to keep eachother warm because it's cold in their appartment? And some kisses and sweet talks too would be awesome

Blaine was first to wake on Saturday morning, which was strange. Since he could remember Kurt had always woke first. On weekdays he would wake up to his angelic voice drifting out of the shower or the smell of coffee form the kitchen. On the weekends when they could lay in bed for a while, Blaine would wake up to fingers running through his curls or a soft pressure on his forehead where Kurt had laid a kiss. If it was a special date or one he'd have a tough week at work Kurt would wake him up with coffee and blueberry pancakes.

Today though, today was different. Kurt hadn't got to bed until 2am. He'd had to Skype his Dad and Carol before he finished his article for the new clothing lines for January which had been a nightmare to say the least. So Blaine, being the dapper boyfriend he was, crept out of his toasty bed and into the kitchen. As he stepped out of bed he was surrounded by coldness. The apartment wasn't great for keeping heat and in the winter it was even worse.

None the less Blaine went into the kitchen and brewed the coffee. He was going to make breakfast but after the egg disaster of September, he left that to Kurt. He carried the two coffees back into their room and all but dived back into the warmth of Kurt and his bed.

It was 11.30 now and Blaine knew that Kurt would want to be awake now. He crawled over to him, keeping his body away from the sleeping figure as his body was still cold as ice. He admired the figure a little longer. He'd never gotten over how beautiful his boyfriend looked when he was sleeping. He was so at peace and happy.

Blaine leant over and softly placed a kiss to Kurt's lips. He knew Kurt probably wouldn't remember this but it was his preferred method of waking him up. As if on cue Kurt's nose twitch and his eyes opened just a little. As Kurt's eyes focused on Blaine's propped up figure he wore a sleepy smile.

"Morning gorgeous" Blaine smiled. Kurt mumbled something along the lines of morning before cuddling up to Blaine. As his shirtless body connected with Blaine's he let out a hiss at the temperature of him. "You're freezing baby" Kurt pouted sadly. "I know it's freezing out there" he laughed leaning in to kiss Kurt's pouty lips.

As they pulled back Kurt drew Blaine into his chest and they got into their usual morning cuddle position. Kurt lay on his back with an arm around Blaine's waist whilst Blaine laid his head on Kurt's chest at the right place so he could hear his heart pounding. Kurt always said "it only beats for you" when Blaine mentions it. Usually their arms lay loosely around each other but due to the coldness surrounding them Kurt held Blaine close running his arms up and down Blaine's arms to keep him warm.

They lay like this for a good 20 minutes before Blaine started to place soft kisses on Kurt's pale but defined chest. He slowly moved up Kurt's chest as he giggled "what's that for?" " . .and . .you" Blaine stated punctuating with a kiss after each word. "You're so good to me" Kurt sighed as Blaine's lips trailed his neck and jaw. "Only the best for you" Blaine whispered before finally connecting his and Kurt's lips.

Unlike the first one this morning, Kurt's lips moved against Blaine's. It started sweet and full of love but slowly they became more passionate and Kurt licked across Blaine's lower lip and was immediately granted access. They battled for dominance before Blaine won out and continued caressing and exploring with their tongues before they broke apart breathless.

"It really is cold" Kurt giggled after a while pulling Blaine back into his arms. They didn't move until much later in the day and their coffee was long forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N tried to post this on tumblr but it wasn't working so its on here instead :)

* * *

Original prompt:

"so i've had this idea but actually lack the complete vision to write it. so blaine is in new york ( still not back with kurt) and he has a girl roommate. and she is headed out for a date, and before she leaves she gives him advice like it's okay to move on or okay to try to get kurt back... ect. use your imagination. 3"

* * *

Blaine didn't know the exact number of days it had been since that night in the park, or as he's dubbed it, the worst night of his life. He'd stop counting as it got too painful. It's not like he and Kurt didn't speak, they had just finished texting actually, but it wasn't the same. Kurt was busy with NYADA and he was still helping Isabelle with articles when he could. This, well it left little time for a friendship like they had before.

Blaine was at school in New York now too. He was at NYU doing a music degree with hopes to become a recording artist or open his own studio. He was living with a girl he'd met on the induction day and they'd soon got bored of the dorms and bought a small flat together.

Lauren was lovely, she'd become like his sister and he was so glad he'd met her. She was short in social standards but hey, so was Blaine so it was good. Her mousey brown hair waved just bellow her shoulders and she was so good to Blaine. she was studying English Literature at NYU and had specialised in poetry and song writing so was in one of Blaine's classes. The teachers weren't always happy and they always knew it was those two giggling in the back of the classes.

"Blainey?" Lauren called sweetly from her room pulling Blaine out of his haze.

"Yes hun?" Blaine feigned annoyance but the pet name made Lauren knew he was joking.

"Can you help me with this, I can't decide what to wear and I have to leave in half an hour!"

"Sure" he called back walking towards her room.

He found her sat in a pile of clothes on her floor pouting. Blaine just laughed. "oh honey, lets get you sorted hmm"

Lauren tried on about seven outfits before finally they found a winner. She was wearing a gorgeous blue dress that hugged all the right places and had some flowers scattered around. It was December so she had leggings and little black heals on. Her outfit was finished with a thin cardigan and a simple set of earrings. Blaine had come accustom to helping her get ready for dates.

He even does her makeup and hair to help her along. He applied a deep blue eyeliner and a light grey-blue eye shadow to her already applied make up and gave her hair some life. With 10 minutes to spare she was ready.

"Right so I've been putting off talking to you about this for so long but we have some time so lets go. No talking till I'm done okay?" Lauren tells more than asks. Blaine just nods.

"Right, so you and Kurt have been broken up for about a year now and you're still as in love with him as you are in you're junior year pictures. That means something B, it means he's your one. Okay don't be angry at this but when I borrowed your phone the other week I read some of yours at Kurt's texts. You're so flirty, and he's doing it back. He still loves you Blaine I can tell. I've only met him a few times but I can honestly say that you two are supposed to be together. When I see you together if you're not staring wistfully at him, he's doing it to you. You need to be together, no doubt." she finished with a look that said, you knew all this but I needed to tell you it was okay.

Blaine thought back over the next couple of months. The texts between him and Kurt.

_Film night? - K_

_Yes! Alright if I wear pj's? - B_

_Naa, better for snuggling! -K_

_Check your mail box...-K_

_OKaaayy...-B_

_You bought me coffee? you remembered my order x - B_

_Of course I did Blaine, enjoy!x - K_

These texts were common and only now did Blaine see them for what they really were.

"you're right" Blaine exclaimed as if it was the scientific discovery of the century.

"I know I am. Now. Text your special guy and tell him to get his ass over here so you can kiss and make up. Kaya and I will be out all night at Wicked so you'll be alone till about 1. Sound good?"

"okay, okay I can do that" he said, more to convince himself then Lauren.

He stood up and hugged Lauren tightly. He placed a kiss on her cheek and thanked her thoroughly. Just as he let her go the door knocked and Kaya was here.

"hey babe" Lauren answered with a kiss. "come on you, do as I said Blaine!"

he just laughed and said goodbye to her. He sat for a while just staring at his phone before he finally text Kurt.

Can you come over? - B

Sure, when now? x - K

Please x - B

Be there soon :) - K

Blaine was pacing the floor until Kurt came, it felt like hours but it had only been twenty minutes. After they said hello's and settled on the couch Blaine started.

"I'm going to talk, then you can okay? Okay. So we've been back to our old friendship for a long time now and I've noticed, well more had it pointed out to me that we may have started to go back to...flirting. Now I know we were waiting to see if we could do this but Kurt" he took his hands " I want you back. I miss you so much and I just want to call you mine again. I want to introduce you as my boyfriend not my friend i want to kiss you at the end of seeing you rather than hugging, I want to wake up in your arms rather than wishing I was there. So... what do you say?" he finished nervously.

When Kaya and Lauren returned from their date around half one Lauren expected to fins Blaine still awake but he wasn't around so she wen to his bedroom to check he was ok. She saw something she had not expected but was so desperately hoping for. Kurt and Blaine were lay spooning on the bed fast asleep but holding each other close with a smile on their faces. She felt Kaya's arms pull her out of the room and she went to sleep with a smile on her face, glad her B was happy.

so i've had this idea but actually lack the complete vision to write it. so blaine is in new york ( still not back with kurt) and he has a girl roommate. and she is headed out for a date, and before she leaves she gives him advice like it's okay to move on or okay to try to get kurt back... ect. use your imagination. 3


	3. Bad day

**A/N** Hi! this was isn't a prompt, just something I came up with to escape having to spend time with my family, which sounds horrible, until you meet them! This is just a cute little one when Blaine's had a bad day.

Prompt me on here or at my tumblr (klaineruntheworld) and i'll do my best to do them justice :) enjoy!

- D x

* * *

To say Blaine was tired was the understatement of the century. He was tired that time him and Kurt didn't sleep until 3am and he was up at 6. He was tired after he'd flown to Ohio and back to New York in one day for Jamie Hudson's first birthday. He was tired the night him and Kurt got engaged...and the night after...and for the rest of the week to be honest. Now though, this was all new kinds of tired. He couldn't find a bit of him that didn't hurt and he really, really thought he'd collapse on the way home. His day had been too hectic for words. His job at the school had never been easy. Primary school kids were a handful and when you involved instruments it was unthinkable kids of chaos.

Blaine managed to keep a firm hand on the kids most days, he showed them respect and got it back but today, he honestly didn't know what was going on. His first class of year 3 had been a nightmare. They wouldn't listen from the second they stepped in the door and he had to stop the lesson entirely because someone had a nose bleed because one of the boys had his eyes closed and was 'rocking out' with a guitar and swung it in his face. Usually he'd have had his assistant take the child to medical and carry on but today, of all days, shed called in sick and they couldn't find a fill in and such short notice. In the end he'd got the child to medical and came back and finished the manic lesson. This turned out to be the highlight of his day.

The younger classes were disruptive and seemed to have regressed back to 3 year olds and the year 6's were moody and uncooperative. To top it all off a fight had broken out in his last class and he'd had to sit for an hour in a meeting with their parents with the head teacher. This set back all other work he had to do after work.

So now, it was 7pm on Friday night and instead of being in the safe warmth of his fiancée's arms, he was surrounded by strangers on the subway still 15 minutes from home. He didn't dare close his eyes at the risk of him falling asleep and ending up in god knows where!

Finally after what felt like 3 hours he was in the lift on the way up to his and Kurt's flat where he could relax for three days before Monday rolled around again. He opened the door, dropped his bag, kicked off his shoes and went to through his jacket on the floor before he realised that Kurt would have had a busy week and it wasn't fair to expect him to clean up after him. After hanging it up he slumped into the living room and all but collapsed on the sofa.

He barely registered some footsteps coming from one of the rooms.

"There you are! I've been worried" Kurt called out.

"Mmm sorry" Blaine muttered back.

"Well...where have you been?"

"Got held up at work, today has been...it's just been wow" he sighed, not even opening his eyes.

Kurt's eyes softened as his eyes lay on Blaine's form on the sofa. He was slumped down, still in his work clothes and he looked exhausted. Instead of talking more, because he knew Blaine's head would be spinning, he crept into the kitchen and started on the preparation to make Blaine feel good again.

He boiled the kettle and got some tablets from the cupboard, popping two of each before walking into their bedroom. He began to run a bath adding Blaine's favourite scents before making Blaine's drink and returning to his now sleeping form. At times like this Kurt wished he could leave him sleeping because he knew he was tired, but he knew better.

He kneeled down in front of Blaine and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and another to his lips. "Come on honey, wake up for me" he whispered softly.

Blaine stirred a bit and finally his eyes settled on a figure in front of him. It was his Kurt. Then he remembered he'd fallen asleep.

"Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep. I'll have a shower then we can go meet Rach" he mumbled, more awake now.

"Don't worry, I text her explaining we couldn't make it and we'll do it next week"

"But..."

"No buts, come on, come with me"

He pulled his fiancée's still sleepy form with him, linking their fingers and leading him to the bathroom. He'd taken the tea and tablets with him and sat them down on the shelf.

"I've ran you a bath, tablets and tea on the side and I'll make dinner and we can snuggle in front of the TV while you tell me about your crappy day, mkay?" he said softly, full of care.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at this as he got ready to get into the bath, whenever one of them had, had a bad day the other knew exactly how to make it better. Blaine was on his feet most of the day so a bath was a definite. It wasn't a well known fact but if Blaine was sick or in a bad mood, he drank tea. It made him feel good apparently so Kurt didn't argue.

If it was Kurt not Blaine, well. He'd send him to shower whilst he cooked up a homely meal like casserole or lasagne to remind him of his mom and carols cooking. He'd have laid his own sweats out and his old Dalton hoodie that he's kept just for Kurt so he could wear them when he was out the shower. They'd then settle done with cheesecake and a film for the night. On especially bad days Blaine would give Kurt a massage which always helped him relax.

For now, it was Blaine's turn. Kurt had ordered pizza instead of making one because he could be bothered to go the store to get what he needed. About five minutes before it was due to arrive he went to return his now shrivelled prune, as he called him, from the bath. He found him, eyes closed dazed out but with a lazy smile returning to his face.

"Come on gorgeous, dinners almost done" he called out suppressing a giggle.

All he got was a hum of acknowledgment from B as he left to go finalise his work in the living room. He had just paid for the pizza and put in on the table as Blaine slugged into the room, the look of sadness back on his face, probably from having to move. He was wearing a tank top but had a pair of Kurt pjs bottoms on. It wasn't often he did this, usually when Kurt was away for long days or when he's sick to feel close to Kurt. This made him realise how bad Blaine's day had been.

Before Blaine got to the sofa, where he really wanted to be, he was engulfed in a hug. He felt two arms wrap tightly around his waist and begin to run smoothing circles on his back. He felt a kiss be placed on his cheek and was led to sit down.

They sat down and ate the pizza, much to Blaine's approval, and watched some stupid program on TV. Kurt told Blaine about his day as they ate and just relaxed. After dinner was finished and Blaine was much more relaxed, they settled down to cuddle.

Kurt sat down with Blaine between his legs and their fingers were entwined on Blaine's stomach. They often sat like this, the one behind would usually place a kiss on the others neck ever now and again whilst they watched whatever was on. Today they were watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, at Blaine's insistence.

Blaine told Kurt about his day, including the fact that the headmaster had all but blamed the fight on him today, even though Blaine had broken them up within seconds, apparently it was his fault. Kurt hadn't said much just let him ran whilst rubbing smooth circles on his skin.

"Thank you Kurt, for today" Blaine said his voice full of truth.

"Anytime baby, anytime" Kurt said pressing a kiss to Blaine's hair.

Around half way through the movie Blaine was asleep, head resting on Kurt's chest and snoring softly. Kurt was happy to let him sleep, although he'd have loved to spend some time with him tonight, he knew he was tired and he deserved it. He carried him to the room and settled down behind him, cuddling him close. With a final kiss to Blaine's neck he fell asleep, knowing he'd made Blaine feel better.


	4. Puppy Blaine

**A/N I have a soft spot for hybrids...**

* * *

Blaine was not impressed. He was currently sulking under the sofa...well sulking and hiding. It also may have been right at the back even though he could hear Kurt calling him and walking around the house. He was safe here for a while, he may have told a white lie that he hated the underneath of sofas for...well for times like this. It wasn't fair.

*FLASHBACK*

_It was sunny in NY today and in their little house in the suburbs Blaine was itching to play. Kurt had made him wait until after dinner to get into the garden. After huffing and over exaggerated sighing and even sad little eyes and rubbing against his leg he was FINNALLY aloud out. He ran into the garden and rolled on the grass that had been taunting him all morning. He heard Kurt laughing at the door and stuck his tongue out at him before running off to find his ball, tail helecoptering behind him'_

_Kurt took his sketch pad outside and sat on the comfy bench out there, sketching but also keeping an eye on Blaine as he had a tendency to get a little over excited and nearly hurting himself. So Kurt sketched new designs for work and looked up every now and again to check Blaine was okay. He was keeping himself occupied with his favourite football._

_After about 20 minutes Kurt needed his other pencils and could probably do with keeping himself and Blaine hydrated in this hot weather._

"_B?...B?...Blaine!" Kurt called. Blaine finally looked at him. "I'm just going inside, be careful while I'm gone, I know what you're like with that football"_

"_Okay" Blaine called back before moving back to his ball._

_Kurt went inside and grabbed his pencils and other sketches and grabbed the lemonade out of the fridge before pouring two glasses, adding ice and a straw before making his way back out. _

_Meanwhile Blaine had got more involved in his ball and was throwing himself around the garden. He threw it one time and lost his footing. He fell backwards, his leg twisting as he feel and the next thing he knew was pain in his leg. He let out a load howl and started whimpering loudly._

_Kurt heard this from inside and put what he had down and ran to his garden and more importantly his Blaine. He saw him lying on the ground whimpering curled into a ball. He ran over and kneeled down one hand immediately flying to Blaine's head and stroking his face slowly._

"_What did you do honey?" Kurt cooed softly_

"_Owwy Kurt, make it stop, makes it stop" Blaine cried._

_Kurt's heart broke, any anger he had from him not being careful was forgotten and he moved down see Blaine's leg. He saw that the bone was peeping out the skin and it was bleeding noticeably. _

"_Okay sweetie, I'm going to move you, be brave for me" he knew this wouldn't go down well but he needed this. He took his shirt off and held it to Blaine's wound earning a louder whimper from the smaller one. Blaine's tail was tucked between his legs now and his ears flat. Kurt, after tying his T-shirt as a splint, gently picked Blaine up and tucked him into his arm. He felt him snuggle and kissed his head as he walked towards the car. He put Blaine on the seat and ran around to the driver's side. _

_They drove to the vets and got an emergency appointment. Blaine never left Kurt's lap the whole time._

_It turned out Blaine's bone had to be reset and he'd need stitches but he didn't need to be put under. After allot of crying, cuddling and scratches they were free to leave. Kurt was given a cone fort Blaine to wear and Kurt knew, he knew he'd have trouble getting it on him back at home._

_*_END OF FB*

So that how Blaine was here. He'd shimmied under the sofa and had been here for a good twenty minutes. He was NOT going to be wearing a collar and so he would hide from Kurt until he got tired. It wasn't Blaine's favourite idea as he wanted to be cuddled up with him but the puppy knew he couldn't, not yet.

Kurt was getting to the end of his tether. Not only was this stressing him out but he was worried about Blaine. He'd got of lightly today, one day he won't. One day he's going to get really hurt and Kurt didn't know if he could deal with that. He was back in the living room and he couldn't do it anymore.

"Blaine, Blaine pleases. I can't do this anymore. Please just do this for me. I...I just need you to. Please" Kurt said, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

Blaine new he'd have to get out. He couldn't do this to Kurt. But he really did t want the collar.

"Can I go without the cone?" Blaine asked. As soon a she had he knew he'd made a mistake. He heard Kurt's footsteps and felt someone gently pull him out.

"Blaine! Oh blainey I was worried" Kurt cooed cuddling him. He felt Blaine relax and with a bad feeling put on the cone.

"Kuuurt" Blaine cried when he realised.

"Imp sorry B"

"No Kurt no, I don't want it, I'll be good"

"I know you will honey, I know but please"

"I wont lick I promise I wont!"

"For me? Just for me? If you're good ill let it off you at night"

He didn't get an answer to that so took them to the sofa and cuddled them down.

"I've got the little mermaid recorded"]

Blaine's ears perked up and his tail moved slightly.

"Settle down and we'll watch it okay?"

So Blaine did, they watched the film and when it was over Blaine was snoring on Kurt. He carried him to bed, took off the cone and cuddled up with him.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

prompt me :)

Tumblr: klaineruntheworld

Twitter: GleekingItOut

Stay strong,

D x


	5. january

**A/N This was just an excuse to kill time, enjoy!**

* * *

January was always one of Kurt's least favourite months. Everyone started the year with a hangover, regretting their actions the night before or regretting kissing that person at midnight. For the lucky ones they'd finally plucked up the courage to kiss that person they'd been pinning over for months. Kurt had none of these. He had spent New Year's with his amazing boyfriend looking over Times Square from a beautiful bridge. This New Year had been good for Kurt really. He'd expected a quiet night in with Rachel until about 4pm New Year's eve when he got a text from Rach asking him to meet her outside a cafe down town in 15mins. He got there, and there, in all his beauty was his boyfriend, cute as ever, bowtie, dapper smile and all. It had been really good to see Blaine and they had spent the day together until 11 when Blaine had led him to a bridge looking over Times Square so they could be in a less crowded area together. They snuggled as they waited for the ball to drop, arms tangled around each other keeping warm. As fireworks were let off in background they kissed. Honestly, with a kiss like that they could have provided the fireworks for the whole of New York. It was passionate and full of tongue and love. When they FINNALLY broke apart and all but ran back to Kurt's apartment. They were all glad Rachel was out that night.

Blaine had to go back on the 6th in time for school so Kurt planned a perfect day. They'd stayed up till 3am the night before watching films then talking so Kurt knew Blaine would be out till around 12. He got up at 11, slipped on a pair of jeans and one of Blaine's hoodies and went to a little coffee shop down the road. It had become their Lima Bean in NY. It wasn't as good but the people were nicer and somehow it was cheaper so they liked it. He grabbed their usuals and headed back to the loft. He checked on Blaine and saw him hugging Kurt's pillow, curls sticking everywhere where his gel had worn away in the night. Kurt stifled a giggle and walked to the kitchen.

He turned on the radio quietly and began to make pancakes. Blaine had always loved pancakes especially when they had nutella on them and he wanted this day to be perfect for them. He knew Blaine would be upset not waking up with him so he put the pancakes in the warm oven along with the coffees. He took off his jeans and put on some shorts and took off his hoodie before climbing back into bed next to Blaine. After prying the pillow out of Blaine's arms and replacing it with himself he pressed a soft his to B's nose.

"Wake up sleepy head" Kurt chuckled as Blaine's nose wrinkled.

"Nope, never" Blaine mumbled back. He wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's waist and pulled him onto of him connecting their lips as soon as he could. They started off slow, lips caressing slowly before Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip. He was granted access immediately and their tongues began to caress against each other electing a moan from the taller one. They finally broke away breathless. "Wow. Come on I made breakfast" Kurt breathed.

They sat at the table eating breakfast in a comfortable silence, just appreciating spending time together. They showered, conserving water obviously, and got dressed quickly. Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him at of the apartment to a secluded central area in central park. They were lay looking up in a wooded area when Kurt noticed Blaine seemed tense. "B, what's up honey?" he asked

"Oh nothing" he said distantly

"Blaine, there's no use lying I know you remember"

"Okay, just don't feel bad or something after I tell you"

"Okay, okay I won't"

"So I never told you about this because, well it's not a nice topic and it was before I knew you. But well, I'd not gone home after school one day because I didn't want to go home to my lifeless mother. I went for a walk instead, down by the lake where we drove past that once. I was still there when it was dark, I'd got lost in my music and time had gotten away from me, you know how I get. Well anyway I didn't hear the voices walking down the path from my passion by the tree. When I realised they were too close for me to get away. They were seniors at my school and I'd been out about 6months by now. They started flinging slurs and digs at me and I tried to block them out, hoping they'd go away. Instead it made them angry and they told me off for ignoring them. They came towards me and threw my guitar across the grass. One of the kicked into my side and the other carried me a little further into the woods out of public view. They threw me on the ground and continued to kick and insult me. I didn't bother trying to fight back, I hadn't begun boxing yet and I was pretty weak and there was three of them and one of me. After a while I guess they got bored and I managed to shoot a text to Jeff telling him where I was and to send help before I passed out. The last thing I remember seeing was the tree tops. Next thing I knew I was lay in a hospital bed with Jeff curled up in the chair next to me with nick watching over us both. I had some broken ribs and nothing to serious but the nightmares weren't good and just being back here, it reminded me of it I guess. I'm sorry for ruining our day"

Kurt sat up silently and pulled Blaine into his arms, he knew Blaine felt safe there, he'd held him enough back in Lima, through the nightmares and after bad days. They sat for a good twenty minutes like this, Kurt whispering soft calming words into Blaine's ear. As soon as he felt him relax he took him by the hand and led him out of the wooded area. They took a slow walk back to the apartment talking softly about what this year held for them and Blaine even smiled a little at some of the things Kurt was saying.

Back at the apartment they had a few hours to kill before Blaine's flight and Rachel was still out. They slipped down to their boxers, knowing Blaine liked skin contact after they talked like they had. They curled up on the sofa, Blaine between Kurt's legs relishing in the feel of their warm skin pressed against each other.

When they said goodbye tears were shed and promises of Skype dates and visits were made and after one final kiss, Kurt watched the love of his life walk away and Blaine walked away from his, attempting to stop the jelly feeling in his legs take over. They both felt good about the year and the month in particular. After the disaster of last year they had both made some deep discoveries about themselves, each other and them as a couple. Yer, this was their year.


	6. Out in the storm

**A/N**

**Random fluffy one shot. Prompt for more/different stories! Tumblr: klaineruntheworld**

**I own nothing.**

**D x**

* * *

Blaine had finally got home. He'd had a stupidly long day and he'd barely had time to breathe let alone check his phone, so when he walked into the house and didn't hear his boyfriend belting out songs or starting dinner – he panicked. He pulled his phone out and sure enough there was a text from Kurt.

_Hi babe, we just got a call. I'm going to be working late in a really important meeting. Eat without me. Ily – K x_

His ears fell down to the side of his head and his tail went limp from where it was curled around his leg. He sent Kurt a text back saying it was okay and he loved him too and headed to the bedroom to change.

He threw his jacket in the washing basket as one of the assistant had spilled coffee all down, he wasn't look forward to Kurt finding that! He took off his shirt leaving him bare chest and kicked his shoes under the bed. Finally he took of his trousers and released his tail from where it had been all day. Although his studio was fine with his hybrid nature for safety and formality they asked it to be away on important meeting days and recording days. The equipment was too expensive to replace and when Blaine sang his tail had a mind of its own – they learnt that the hard way. He shook his body and sighed in relief as his body returned to its normal state. He threw on some old sweatpants and his Dalton hoodie like usual.

Blaine's stomach was growling louder than he could so he went into the kitchen and found the steak in the fridge he was planning to cook for his and Kurt's tea. He moved around until he'd got all the ingredients and equipment out. The light rain from earlier was harder and it was hitting against the window next to him. "Please don't be a storm, please don't be a storm" he whispered to himself. He was just finishing the chopping when a loud rumbling sound could be heard from outside. Blaine whimpered at that and dropped the pan he was holding as lightening flashed.

Blaine Anderson hated storms. He was petrified of them! He'd also never been alone during a storm. Usually if rain got heavy he'd call Kurt or Cooper to come and be with him but that wasn't an option this time. He knew he should be brave but he just couldn't he was already shaking and his tail was firmly tucked between his legs, ears flat down. As another rumble of thunder was heard Blaine resorted to instinct, not human instinct but dog. He ran as fast as he could to the bedroom – he always felt safe in there, it smelt of Kurt and was full of amazing memories. He started throwing things out from under the bed, he was whimpering subconsciously now. His shoes, other duvet covers, photo albums were all gone. He grabbed Kurt's pillow off the bed before throwing himself under it and packing himself up in anything he could find. He held the pillow to his chest and breathed in Kurt's scent. It relaxed him a little until another rumble could be heard. He was whimpering loudly now, he knew it. He thought of the recordings of Kurt signing on his phone and how he'd left his phone in the kitchen in his panic. He knew he couldn't get to that. So he reverted to human nature. He cried. He was scare and alone and he didn't know what else to do.

Meanwhile Kurt had been stuck in a mind numbingly boring meeting. He knew he should be paying attention but it was Friday night and he was really looking forward to curling up with Blaine. He looked out of the window and then he saw it. A flash of lightening. He, without thinking, pulled his phone out and text Blaine telling him to get Niff over. He didn't get a reply straight away like he'd hoped and he knew he had to get home. He pulled Isabelle aside and said he had to go. Without an explanation he ran out of the room and out of the building, barely remembering to grab his coat. He'd usually get the sub but taxis were faster and right now Blaine was more important than money. He sat in the back of the cab and all he could think of was Blaine at home, alone, petrified. He had tried to ring him no less than 27 times in the short journey home. He threw the money at the driver and ran to the building and up the stairs. He was grateful for his physical health the amount of running he'd done tonight.

"Blaine?" he called as he entered the apartment "Blaine where are you baby?" he got no answer but then he heard a sound that broke his heart. A yowl was le tout as thunder rumbled again. He should have known where to find him. He ran into the bedroom side noting the state of the kitchen and the whimpering got louder. He pulled the things from under the bed and flung himself under it. Blaine was curled in a ball, hugging a pillow with tears streaming down his face. Kurt had to hold back tears as he pulled his boyfriend into his arms.

Blaine felt arms around him and the scent that he'd been surrounding himself with was stronger now. "K-Kurt?" he whimpered. Was he dreaming?

"Shhh I'm here baby, its okay" Kurt soothed.

Blaine threw the pillow out of the way and koala cuddled Kurt pressing his face into Kurt's chest. He let himself be surrounded by Kurt as he drowned out the sounds of the storm with Kurt's singing.

_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

Baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Everytime I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me...  
And you tell me:

Baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes...

I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize...

Baby, I'm not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

Oh, 'cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing  
Can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need  
To make it through

Blaine was truly calmed by Kurt's singing. It helped that Kurt had been rubbing his ears during the song. "What are you doing here?" Blaine asked his breathing better but still shaking.

"I couldn't leave you alone. I knew you'd be scared so I left the meeting" Kurt whispered back.

"Thank you, I w-would have been okay"

"Really? Because I don't know you would have been baby. It's okay to be scared"

"I'm glad you came back...I was really scared"

Kurt just tilled Blaine's chin up and kissed him softly. They lay there for a while, Blaine still clutching him and the storm still going strong. Kurt broke the silence. "Babe, I don't think this is going to let up and I'm not sleeping under here tonight so why don't we get out, order pizza and have a hot bath?"

Blaine just meekly nodded. Kurt slid out of Blaine's grasp but pulled his boyfriend out behind him as they walked to the kitchen to order. As grumble let out and Blaine's tail and arm wrapped around Kurt and he buried himself into the inviting arms. They ran a bath as pizza arrived and when they'd finished eating, with the music on loud drowning out most of the noise, they took a bath relaxing. The storm had let out when they rolled into bed so it wasn't long before the two boys were softly sleeping.

It wasn't long before Kurt was awoken though. Blaine was whimpering again and the storm had picked back up. Kurt turned himself towards Blaine and cupped his face. He said nothing and instead pressed their lips together. A sure fire way to distract Blaine was with his lips. He pressed their bodies together to make Blaine feel safe and continued to move his lips against Blaine's. He felt him start to move back and they kissed slow and passionately, neither wanting to go further than kissing right now, just enjoying being together. Kurt stroked down Blaine's tail, coaxing it out from between his legs and then ruffled his ears, tracing patterns on them like Blaine loved. When they broke apart Blaine was wagging and smiling. The storm had died down and they returned to cuddling.

"Thank you for being there for me"

"Always"

"I love you Kurt"

"I love you too B"


	7. Klaine meet Kaitlyn

some fluff

This prompt: Klaine meet their daughter for the first time

For : queerlyklaine

Hope it's okay. I don't really like using 'daddy and papa' but I couldn't think of what else to use :/

Enjoy maybe - D x

prompt me!

* * *

It had been two weeks since their interview at the adoption agency. They'd gone and had an interview, together and separately so the company could get to know the couple and find a child that they would get along with seeing as on their application form they had been happy with any age of child.

The couple had seemed to be very active and bubbly people. They both shared a passion for music and musicals and although they weren't a rich couple, prided themselves in their work and lives.

The one thing that had been evident in the couple was their love. All interviews had noted how they were together and in the separate ones how their eyes had lit up when talking about their respective partners.

Kurt and Blaine had just had breakfast when they got the call saying they could come and collect their child and wasted no time in going to the agency. They walked in hands grasped together tightly. Each nervous yet excited.

After signing in and being sent to a room the lady they had seen previously names Lucy came to collect them and led them to another room where a file was placed on the table.

"Please, take your time to look through the file and then we'll see about meeting" Lucy smiled giving the couple some space.

_Name: Kaitlyn Leigh_

_Gender: female_

_Age: 3_

_History: was abandoned at 6 months when young mother couldn't handle the pressure. Been in the system ever since._

_Explanation: petit girl, long brown curly hair and pale-ish skin. Smile that lights up the room and an infectious laugh. Loves music. Tend to be shy and timid._

Looking at each other they smiled and they knew she could be the one. After finding

Lucy they told her the news they were led towards the room with the children.

They stepped inside and both of their eyes fell on her immediately. She was hidden in the back corner talking to her dolly away from the other children.

Taking Kurt's hand Blaine lead his nervous husband towards the girl and they crouched at eye level.

"Hi sweetie, are you Kaitlyn?" Blaine asked sweetly trying not to scare the girl.

\she just nodded.

"My names Kurt and this is my husband, Blaine" Kurt chimed in. "okay if we join you?"

Again she nodded.

sitting down to play with the girl she slowly opened up and after only half an hour they were talking about her love for music and her that she wanted to play piano. Blaine was just about to offer his assisitancae when Lucy came back.

"Hi Kaitlyn, you okay?" she asked sweetly.

The girl just nodded. It made Kurt's heart sore that she had been talking to them when she was obviously so shy.

"How would you feel about going home with these two lovely men?" Lucy asked which caused a suprised look to appear on the younger girls face.

"y-you want me?" she whispered.

"Yes sweetie, do you want us?" Kurt reassured.

She nodded again.

"Then yes, we want you, just you"

At this news her face lit up and she lunged at Kurt, wrapping her arms around him. Startled Kurt didn't return the hug straight away but was snapped out of his shock when he felt the girl pull back. He wrapped his arms around and revelled in the feel of his daughter in his arms.

Next came the formalities and Kaitlyn only let go of Kurt when she had to get her stuff together.

"She's perfect" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he wrapped him up in his arms.

"She really, really is" the taller agreed.

Not long after the papers were signed the small girl was running towards her daddies legs and wrapping herself around them.

As Blaine leant down to pick up the girl she nervously asked

"What do i call you? I've never had two daddies before"

"Well honey you can call us whatever you want but we were thinking daddy and papa?" Blaine told her.

"Okay p-papa" she said, testing the new word.

"Come on you two, let's go home" Kurt said bringing them back to the real world and picking up the now clearly tired. She wrapped her arm around the elder man who had now linked hands with the shorter and repeated the word "home".

This made both men's hearts sore and they both smiled, ready to start their life with their daughter.

They were parents now.

Parents.


End file.
